Pride of Luna
(It takes place in Royal Woods High School. Lori, Leni, and Luna are at their lockers. Sam suddenly comes in.) Sam: (waves to Luna) Hi Luna. Luna: (nervous) Oh, Hi Sam. Sam: Hey, I'll see at Gus' Games and Grub after school. Right? Luna: You know it. (Sam leaves. Luna looks at her with a passionate look while blushing and smiling.) Lori and Leni: (off-screen) Awwwww. (Luna turns around and sees that they are looking at her in awe.) Lori: Isn't it so beautiful? Leni: You can tell that they make a great couple together. Luna: (whispers) Guys, please stop! And I'm not ready for Sam and I to be together yet. (Lori and Leni look at each other in confusion.) Leni: Wait. (to Luna) What do mean "not ready yet"? Luna: (signs) Well, I'm not ready to tell everyone that I'm into Sam. Lori: Luna, all of your siblings know that you and Sam are dating. You don't have to worry. Luna: It's not my siblings I'm worried about. It's Mom and Dad. I'm just to scared to tell them that I'm a lesbian. What if they say they don't love me any more? (looks down) Lori: (hugs Luna) Luna, Mom and Dad would never say something like that. Leni: Yeah! They are our parents after all. And they'll always love us no matter what. Luna: (cheers up) Yeah. I guess your right. I just wish my parents can meet Sam in person. Lori: (comes up with an idea) Hey, maybe you can invite her over to your place for dinner! Leni: Oh, yeah! That way, Mom and Dad can meet Sam, and then you can tell them how you fell about her. Luna: (nervous) I don't know dudes. What if she says no? Lori: Why would she? She's literally in to you. Just like your in to her! Luna: (smiles) Well, I guess I could ask her. (After school, we see Luna and Sam in Gus' Games and Grub in a booth.) Waitress: Okay girls, what can I get for you two? Sam: Two slices of pepperoni pizza please. (The waitress writes down the order and leaves. Luna starts acting silent. Sam takes notice of this.) Sam: (puts her hand on Luna's hand) Hey Luna, are you okay? You haven't said anything after we got here. Luna: (nervous) I'm sorry Sam. I'm just nervous. Sam: About what? Luna: Well, I was kinda thinking that haven't met my parents yet, have you? Sam: No, Not really. But, I would love too. Why do you ask? Luna: Because I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place for dinner. So, what do you say? Sam: (happy) Sure! Luna: (surprise) Really? Sam: Sure! I would love to come over for dinner! Luna: That's...great! So, when do you think you will come over? Sam: (thinks) I guess I can be there at around 6:00. Luna: Okay, 6:00 it is then. (The waitress comes with the slices and Luna and Sam eats them. Later at the Loud House, it is now 5:30 pm. All the siblings are in Lori ans Leni's room fora sibling meetng.) Luna: (to her siblings) Okay dudes. Here's the big deal. Sam is coming over for dinner. Lincoln: (excited) Wow! Really? That's great Luna! Luna: (to Lincoln) Thank bro. (to the rest) And this is also my chance to tell tell Mom and Dad that me and Sam are dating. Luan: You sure you're not scared to tell them that? Luna: (sweats) No, I not. (calms down) But, I know that it's my only chance to tell them that I want to be with Sam. So, let get really for tonight! (Later, it's 5:55 pm, and everyone is getting ready for tonight's dinner.) Rita: Luna, it's so kind of you to invite one of friends over to our house for dinner. Lynn Sr.: I'll say! I'll bet your friend will love my "Lynn-sagna". It's still in the oven, so dinner won't be ready by the time your arrives. Luna: That's okay Dad. I'm just glad you guys are going to meet her. (Suddenly, the door bell rings.) Luna: (gasp) That must be her! (Luna walks to the door. The family gathers around Luna and she opens the door, revealing to be Sam.) Sam: Hey Luna. Luna: Hi Sam. (both hug each other) Mom, Dad, this is my friend, Sam Sharp. Sam, these are my parents, Lynn Sr. and Rita. Sam: (gives them a handshake) It's nice to meet you all. Rita: Oh, and it's really nice to meet one of Luna's friends. Sam: So, when do we eat? Lynn Sr.: Unfortunately, dinner's not ready yet. So, if you like, you can wait in the living room with the others. Sam: Sure. I can wait. Luna: Come on, Sam. (takes her to the living room) (A few minutes later, Luna and her siblings are gathered around Sam.) Sam: So Luna, what else do do your parents do? Luna: Well, our Dad is an owner and cook of his resurant "Lynn's Table". Lori: And our Mom is a dentalist and a novelist. Sam: Wow! Your parents sound awesome! Lynn Sr.: Okay kids, dinners ready! (Everyone walks to the dinner table. Later, Luna is seen sitting next to Sam, and everyone is eatting the lasanga.) Sam: (enjoys it) Mmm. Mr. Loud, your lasanga is delicious. Lynn Sr.: Thanks Sam! You're really kind. Rita: So, when did you and Luna first met? Sam: Oh, well we first became friends, we were in middle school. Luna: And we started our band with Sully and Mazzy in high school. Sam: And I'll never forget what Luna gave me in my locker. (Luna start to worry about what Sam is about to say.) Rita: What did Luna gave you? Sam: Well, I opened my locker and found a ... (Luna quickly stuffs a napkin in Sam's mouth.) Luna: Uh... you had sauce on your face. (nervously smiles) (Sam takes the napkin out of her mouth and throws it away.) Lynn Sr.: Okay. Uh Lori, I never got to ask you, how was your pizza-versary with Bobby? Lori: Literally the best! I mean, there were a few problems but we made it work. Leni: So Luna, how was you and Sam's time at Gus' Game and Grub? Luna: (sweats) Uh, it...was...pretty great. Sam: (confuse) Pretty great? We shared a pizza together. I find it wonderful. Rita: (concern) Wait. You two shared a pizza together? What does that mean? Luna: (worries) Uh, oh look, (points to the clock) is that the time? Looks like dinner is over! (points to the door) Looks like it's time for Sam to go! Sam: But Luna, my parents won't be picking up until 7:00. So, we still have plenty of time before they come. Luna: (in her head) Shoot. (Luna sits back down in her chair.) Lincoln: Luna, are you okay? You're acting paranoid. Luna: (sweats) Yeah. I'm fine little bro. I'm just...a little rushy tonight. Rita: (concern) Care to explain why you are? Luna: Not really. (Luna's chair falls over and she hits the floor.) Luna: Ow. Sam: (trys to help her up) Oh my gosh Luna! Are you Okay?! Luna: (Gets up by herself) Uh, yeah! Yeah! I'm good! I've just fell over. That's all! Lynn Sr.: (mad) Luna Loud, you better tell us what's gone into you! You've been acting so paranoid ever since Sam came! Sam: Yeah Luna. What is goning on? Are you not feeling good? (Luna starts to become more nervous and more sweaty. She then felt like she's gonna freak out. Luna suddenly screams and runs outside.) Lori: Oh boy. Rita: What was all that about? (Later, we see Luna on the front porch, crying in her hands. Sam then comes in and sits next to her.) Sam: (sweetly) Hey Luna. Are you okay? You've seemed so upset. Luna: (sniffs) I'm so sorry Sam. I was just too scared. Sam: Scared of what? Luna: Scared of telling my parents that you and I are dating. Sam: (gets it) Ohhh. I see. But, why do you have to be so scared to tell them. Luna: Because I was worried that Mom and Dad wouldn't except me as a lesbian, and then they would say they won't love me anymore. (looks down) Sam: (holds both of Luna's hands) Luna, you don't have to be scared to tell your parents about how you feel. I've told my parents and brother how I feel. Luna: (looks up) What did they say? Sam: They said it was okay. They didn't mind my as a lesbian. Luna: That's good for you. But, I just hope my parents will be okay with it. Sam: Luna, we did so much to prove that we were met to be. Remember that love letter you left in my locker? Luna: Yeah, I remember. Sam: And the time we had fun at the Royal Woods Astonishing Quest? Luna: (smiles) Ha, we sure did had fun. Sam: And the song we preformed to save the High School's Music Club? Luna: (cheers up) Yeah. Those were all great times. (blushes) Sam: (puts her hand on Luna's sholder) Look, if we each tell our parents how we feel, it frees us from our problems. But the longer we don't, the more the trouble it'll cause. Luna, we don't have to be be afraid to tell parents for who we want to be. (Luna tears up and hugs Sam tight) Luna: Thanks Sam. Sam: (hugs back) No problem Lunes. Now, can you please let go? You're squeezing me tight! Luna: (lets go) Sorry. (stands up) And, your right. I'm gonna go tell Mom and Dad. But, can you come with me? Sam: (holds Luna's hand) Of course Luna. (Luna and Sam walks back in the house. Everyone is in the TV room. Luna and Sam stands in front of the TV.) Lynn Sr.: Hey Luna. You feeling better now? Luna: Yes Dad, I am. But, I have something to tell you all. (Luna looks at Sam and she nods her head to her.) Luna: Mom, Dad, I'm a lesbian. And Sam is my girlfriend. (Lynn Sr. and Rita gasp in shock.) Luna: I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I was afraid if wouldn't except that. That's why I was acting so paranoid during dinner. But, now you know. Sam and I are together. (holds her arm and looks down) I understands if you're mad. Rita: Mad?! (smiles) Sweetie, why on Earth would we be mad? Luna: (looks up) Your not mad? Lynn Sr.: Honey, of course not! We're proud to know you have someone your dating! (Luna and Sam both blush.) Rita: (sweetly) And Luna, you don't have to be afraid to tell us how you feel or who you want to be? Lynn Sr.: (sweetly) We'll always love you no matter what. Luna: (hugs Lynn Sr. and Rita) Thanks you guys! I love you! Rita and Lynn Sr.: (hugs back) We love you too! (All the siblings joins in the hug. Rita then notices Sam.) Rita: (pulls Sam in) Come on. Get in here! (Sam joins in the hug as well. Later, Sam's parents' car comes to pick Sam up.) Sam: Thanks for inviting me over Luna. I actually had alot of fun. Luna: Me too. And thanks for helping me out. Sam: I'm just glad you finally told your parents. That was really brave of you. Luna: (holds her arm, smiles, and blushes) Aw, thanks Sam. Sam: Well, I better get going. (kisses Luna's cheek) See you tomorrow! (Sam gets in the car and the car drives off. Luna watches the car leave, while smiling and holding on her cheek that Sam kissed.) Lynn Sr.: (off-screen) Okay kids! Time for bed! Chop-chop! (Luna walks in the house and gets ready for bed.) Luna: This was the best night ever. (Luna hops into bed and falls a sleep.) THE END Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Sam Category:Loud House Fanfictions